kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakusou Bike
is a video game being developed by Genm Corp., mentioned to be in . It also served as the basis for the Bakusou Bike Rider Gashat. As the personal Gashat of Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo), it is by this name that Masamune Dan knows him. Game Description Bakusou Bike is a racing game with no rules of any kind. Anything can be done to win in this game. The boss is the rival racer, Motors. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000. Bakusou Bike was one of the ten games created by Genm Corp. that is attributed to the rise of the Bugster virus. Sometime around 2013, coroner Kiriya Kujo was given the Bakusou Bike Gashat and the ability to become Kamen Rider Lazer in exchange for his silence about Zero Day. However, due to the unique nature of the Gashat giving him the Level 2 form of a motorcycle, Kiriya needed a partner to reach his full potential. The Gashat was given to Emu Hojo by Kiriya upon his death , and he later began using it to summon the Bike Gamer on its own. A second Bakusou Bike was in possession of the revived Kiriya Kujo, which transformed him to Lazer Turbo. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Mirroring the original Kiriya Kujo, replicas of the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara Gashats were possessed by his counterpart from the Game World. Kamen Sentai Gorider Manifestations of the Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara Gashats were present on Kiriya Kujo's person when his spirit resurged in a pocket dimension. Assuming Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer defeated Shocker's Hiruchameleon in defense of Emu Hojo. Bike Gamer *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level 1 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 44) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Level 2 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Level 0 (Ex-Aid Episode 34-37, 40, 42, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 0 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) KREA-Lazerl1.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 Lazer_(Proto).png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto) KREA-Lazerl2.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 EA BIKE.png|Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0 Bugster Motors Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from the racer Motors, having been created from the data of Bakusou Bike. KREA-Motors Bugster.png|Motors Bugster KREA-Motors Bugsterl5.png|Motors Bugster Level 5 Bakusou Bike Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and spawns multiple trophies around the area. These trophies can be destroyed to obtain Energy Items. It is primarily used to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer Levels 1 and 2. The Bakusou Bike Gashat can also be used in any Rider's Kimewaza Slot Holder to summon the Bike Gamer directly to act as an ordinary motorcycle. A second copy of the Gashat was given to the revived Kiriya by Masamune Dan, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0. It was developed with the functions of Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat implanted.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/item/175 Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat Due to the Bugster infection within Emu Hojo, he was able to temporarily modify the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat into a variant known as the Combi Fukkatsu version, allowing him to use the Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0. The Gashat would later revert back to its original form after the game Bakusou Treasure was cleared. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Motors in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Hiiro Kagami. Finishers * : **Lazer (Turbo): ***Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. ***Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. ***Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 (Rider Break): Lazer Turbo rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. **Ex-Aid: ***(Rider Break): Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. ***(Rider Slash + Rider Kick): Using the Combi Fukkatsu Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat, Ex-Aid throws the Front and Rear Armed Units at the enemy and does a flying kick in a manner similar to a pincer attack. Bakusou Bike CS Screen.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Afterburner Blast) (Prelude) Bakusou Bike CS Shooting.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Afterburner Blast) Bakusou Critical Strike Blast (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Rider Break) (Prelude) Bakusou CS 2 Move.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2) (Rider Break) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer).png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer) 2.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) Bike Gamer CS Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) (Prelude) Bike Gamer CS Break.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Ex-Aid) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Prelude).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu ver.) (Prelude) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Armed Unit Throwing).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu ver.) (Step 1: Armed Unit Throwing) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Pincer Attack).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu ver.) (Step 2: Flying Kick) Notes *Bakusou Bike is based off of various bike racing games: **''Excitebike'' **''Mach Rider'' **''F-ZERO'' **''Road Rash'' **''Motor Racer'' **''MotoGP'' **''Gran Turismo '' *Bakusou Bike's "in-development-hell" status foreshadowed the fate of its main player, Kiriya Kujo, who was the first Doctor Rider to be killed. *The Combi Fukkatsu version of Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat shows Mighty riding the motorcycle of Bakusou Bike's protagonist. As it features titular character of Mighty Action X (a platform game) participate in a race game, this is a tribute to series, the spinoff of franchise. Appearances **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Lazer Chapter" **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer" }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games